


rise like a god

by tigriswolf



Series: comment_fic drabbles [24]
Category: Supernatural, The Avengers (2012), Thor (2011)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon, Gen, Not Canon Compliant, Not Captain America: The Winter Soldier Compliant, Not Thor: The Dark World Compliant
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-10-13
Updated: 2011-10-16
Packaged: 2017-10-24 14:09:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 820
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/264329
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tigriswolf/pseuds/tigriswolf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Coyote smiles. "Let's go play with that big brother of yours. I probably have a few tricks you haven't tried."</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Robots using magic," Coyote says, head tilted. "Now, that's just not fair."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Title: rise like a god  
> Fandom: Supernatural/The Avengers movieverse  
> Disclaimer: not my characters; title from Carol Ann Duffy  
> Warnings: AU for Supernatural  
> Pairings: none  
> Rating: PG  
> Wordcount: 420  
> Point of view: third  
> Prompts: Avengers, Loki, not the villain you were expecting (not a villain at all)

"This is not your world," he tells the winged man. "Leave it."

"Yeah, no," the winged man says, smirking. "We share some of the same mythos, after all. That makes us brothers, don't you think?"

He looks away, down at the small mortals leading their small lives, the little people who cheer the heroes tearing their streets apart. "I haven't done well with brothers," he murmurs.

"Me neither," the winged man says. "And quit thinking about me as 'the winged man,' seriously." A beat. "Call me Coyote," he asks. "It's one of my names, and I don't feel that otherself here."

"Coyote," he repeats. "Fitting, I think."

Coyote smiles. "Let's go play with that big brother of yours. I probably have a few tricks you haven't tried."

Loki holds out a hand. Coyote clasps it and they shake. Coyote, he feels, is powerful, at his level at the least - possibly stronger. So very similar to him.

And suddenly, they're somewhere else. Loki didn't transport them.

The Avengers are fighting an army of robots, SHIELD is escorting civilians out, and Thor goes down hard, chest smoking. He doesn’t get up.

“Robots using magic,” Coyote says, head tilted. “Now, that’s just not fair.” He snaps his fingers; the robots now shoot daises instead of magic fire.

Loki smiles, eyes turning to the wizarding scientist, the fool that the Hulk has almost reached. “Mine,” Loki says, and Coyote laughs.

“I’ll take care of this little fight,” Coyote says. “Go get ‘im, tiger.”

By the end, the remaining three robots are part-plant, Thor is completely healed in a way not even Asgardian tech can explain, and the villain of the day is in pieces, scattered amongst the stars.

Once the dust settles, The Avengers and SHIELD turn to look at Loki and Coyote. Loki knows what comes next: no matter what he did here, he’s still their enemy. They’ll still try to lock him away.

“Bye, kiddos,” Coyote says, wiggling his fingers at them, and then he and Loki are on top a mountain, looking out at the sky and the earth, and Coyote reaches up to pat his cheek. “Been fun, little otherself, but I’ve got messes of my own to clean up.”

Coyote stretches out his wings, blows Loki a kiss, and jumps. Loki watches him for as long as he can, and then a bright light flashes; when Loki is able to see again, Coyote is gone.

Loki steps off the edge, turns into a raven, and soars away.

  
 


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Avengers and SHIELD will try to discover who Coyote is, of course.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Title: rise like a god  
> Fandom: Supernatural/The Avengers movieverse  
> Disclaimer: not my characters; title from Carol Ann Duffy  
> Warnings: AU for Supernatural  
> Pairings: none  
> Rating: PG  
> Wordcount: 220  
> Point of view: third  
> Prompts: Supernatural/Thor (2011), Gabriel + Loki, people usually start running away in fear when these two get together.

"Yo, otherself, how's it shakin', dude!" Coyote yells, tackle-bombing Loki from out of nowhere.

The entire battle stops; Loki's minions stare, caught somewhere between awe and terror, and The Avengers look at each other then back at him.

"Coyote," Loki says warmly, carefully removing him. "I thought you had a mess to clean up."

"Uh," Stark says. "Weren't we fighting?"

"Totally cleaned," Coyote says cheerfully. "Got something I can utterly destroy?"

At that, everyone - minion, hero, stupid suicidal bystander - backs up, preparing to run. Loki smirks, reaching out to caress Coyote's wings where they're hidden. "Actually, yes," he says.

"Oh, shit," the archer mutters. "Coulson, you hearin' this?"

Coyote pulls the information from Loki's head, nodding. "Ooh, this is gonna be _fun_ ," he cackles. "Catch you later, otherself." He sends one last smirk around, meeting everyone's eyes, and then he's gone.

Loki looks at Thor. He wonders if his brother will ever realize just who he sent Coyote to annihilate, and what that enemy would've become far down the line.

"Shall we continue?" he asks, and the minions resume attacking.

The Avengers and SHIELD will try to discover who Coyote is, of course. They will learn nothing, and Loki throws a dagger at Thor.

Thor easily knocks it aside, hefting that stupid hammer, and the battle is rejoined.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "So, let me get this straight," the elder of Coyote's pet humans says, voice deceptively pleasant. "You faked your death, ran away again, and now you're back for - what? Help?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Title: rise like a god  
> Fandom: Supernatural/The Avengers movieverse  
> Disclaimer: not my characters; title from Carol Ann Duffy  
> Warnings: AU for Supernatural; takes place in season 6 ; post-film  
> Pairings: none  
> Rating: PG  
> Wordcount: 185  
> Point of view: third  
> Prompts: Supernatural, Gabriel & any, It's discovered that Gabriel is not the original Loki, i.e. he took over the role/name (for whatever reason! Maybe Loki wanted to go into hiding of his own.)

"So, let me get this straight," the elder of Coyote's pet humans says, voice deceptively pleasant. "You faked your death, ran away again, and now you're back for - what? Help?"

"Ah, Deano, don't be like that," Coyote entreats, eyes wide. "My own brother killed me, the world was ending – you'd've left, too, if you could."

The younger hasn't taken his eyes off Loki. "You're not an angel," he says, tilting his head. "Or a demon. Or anything I've ever seen before."

Loki twists his lips in a tiny almost-smile.

"This is my otherself," Coyote says, wrapping an arm around his waist. "I found him when I reality-hopped."

"Reality-hopped," the elder brother repeats. "Because that's a thing now. Shit." He shakes his head. "I really miss my problems being poltergeists."

"Poltergeists," Loki says. "That sounds intriguing." He looks at Coyote, ignoring the humans' shared expressions of annoyance and disbelief. "I would like to see one of those."

Coyote grins, all his teeth bared. "Consider it done, otherself."

"What. the. fuck," the elder mutters. "Like my life isn't difficult enough."

Loki permits himself a wider almost-smile.


End file.
